Talk:Observant Zekka
Also drops Piper's Torquehttp://www.ffxiah.com/item.php?id=16278, and presumably something else, not yet known. --Ziggomatic 19:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Sure that comes from him and not Suu Xicu the Cantabile?--Lordshadow 19:06, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Defeated with PLD,NIN,WHM,RDM,MNK,THF. Long fight and challenging. Melee/Tanks bring echos! Even with 2 mages, went through 2 stacks of echos in 1 fight. :*Soloable by BST 75. Put an Electrumcap on the NM, run back to the Quadav Charm door and wait for the Electrumcap to die. Call beast and put it on the NM so you can take your time avoiding the imp on the other side of the door. Run to the lower level area of G/H-9/10 and just use Electrumcaps to kill the NM. Not an easy fight, but if you can avoid getting aggro from the 3 or 4 quadav wandering around you should be able to manage. I had to use an elixir I had on hand after being hit by ThundagaIII but other than that I did nothing special.--Vedyn 21:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :*I also solo'd this on BST, very easy solo I found it easier to pull with a slug down to the electrum camp, as it can take hits. I also found it alot easier to just kill the imp at the charm door, this can be easily done with a slug + the bst meleeing /WHM, obviously. Had only one mischarm and recovered with CC. Hoping to start seeing drops soon. Stay buffed with blink and SS, and time your rests for a few tics of mp here and there. Can be challenging, but overall easy. GL. --BobarianXI 07:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Bobarian_Ramuh :*Defeated with PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, and THF/NIN. Long fight took about 45min to kill. Everyone had echos. Only debuff that stuck was Slow II. Did not try tier one spells though. RDM keep up appropriate bar spells for any enfeeble you cast (i.e barstone-slow II). PLD was a taru so the MP pool helped tons. Was unable to dispel Blaze Spikes as RDM though in previous attempts BRDs finale got it 100%. Chivalry was a big plus during fight also. PLD did end up 2houring after the RDM died from Quake. Expect a long fight with three. :*Trio'd with much difficutly by BLU/NIN SMN/WHM and BST/WHM. BST and SMN pulled the mob to the entrance of the zone, and we took turns holding the mob while the others rested. Zekka tore through Fenrir pretty fast, and the slugs didn't last too long either. The SMN and BST traded pet tanks while the other rested, while the BLU stunned and melee'd it down, tanking for short whiles between pets. Imp has extreamly high accuracy, hitting more than half the time through Actinic Burst (which had trouble landing without burst affinity), and hits faster than normal imps, even with Filamented Hold, making it extreamly hard to keep shadows up. (Filamented Hold was only resisted once in the whole fight, which was about 15 min once mob got to zone). :* me and another bst went to kill this he pulled it with a electrumcap then it died and we brought it to the charm door just like it said above we then took it to the camp with about 12 electrumcap and switched pets around and kill it this is a pretty easy fight except for the tough quadavs that spawn in the same area as the electrumcaps its really hard to avoid them and you constantly have to cast sneak which will draw hate onto you so make sure your standing 25 feet away hope this helps gempig~remora Information/Strat Observant Zekka spawns at J-6 (first map) on the lower level of BeadeauxS. There is a gate at I-9/I-10 that can only be opened with a Quadav Charm. The Quadav Charm can be obtained by killing De'Vyu Headhunter at the same location (I-9/I-10) in present day Beadeaux. Once you have obtained the Quadav Charm, you must trade it to the gate to open the door. You will keep the charm, and it is possible to open the gate from behind by just clicking on the door (no need to trade charm). Behind the door is a narrow but long path with no monsters. If needed, you can pull the Imp to this location without having to worry about other mobs. It is long enough for SMN and BST to work their pets if needed. On the way to the imp you will encounter Va'Gho Bloodbasked (NM). Make sure you do not agro this NM and, if you plan to pull the imp back, have someone stationed here to keep an eye on his location. He can block the path of whomever is pulling the imp back. Best results is to use 'moving', 'clear' or 'blocked' to update the pullers status. Just beyond the NM is the Imp, it can be pulled from the upper level. If you plan to pull it back to the safe camp, most jobs will need to reapply sneak after agro'ing it. The Imp does not always start casting on agro. It resists sleep, lullaby, bind and gravity(I think). It moves at normal imp speed, ie: fast. The best job to pull is BST and SMN, they will not lose their sneak status and can easily run to the safe area without problems. A note for SMN's, you will probably need to recast avatar after passing the Quadav NM. The Imp will counter any weaponskills with frentic rip, and will counter any magic (not just nukes) with AM of the same type *INSTANT CAST*. It is possible to avoid magic counter by using spells when he is busy doing something else, as he is not like colibri and learns/queues spells, I belive this may also be the same during Weaponskills. It also hits like a truck, 200+ DMG on a Taru BRD/WHM, 350+ crits. Zekka strangely does not counter avatar physical bloodpacts. It was not possible to defeat this with 2xSMN, 1xRDM and 1xBRD. Zekka kills avatars too fast to control him this way. Our RDM left and we got a third SMN and we were able to defeat zekka then. SMN mp was very low even after everyone 2hr'ed when it did die. --Asmoranomar 16:33, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :When we did this a couple days ago, enfeebles were not countered by AM of the same element. Several enfeebles were cast, at various times, so I doubt that he was doing something else on every single cast. --Kyrie 14:56, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Enfeebles are definitely countered. bio was also countered with sleepga 2. -- 04:11, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Was seen duoed by a RDM/NIN and BRD/NIN with good gear, casting shadows and keeping stoneskin up, using a DOT method of Bio III, Slow II, Carnage Elegy, and Poison II (Zekka countered with random spells until health was at 25% then it used Abrasive Tantra and counter spells with Ancient Magic. --Ayashii 0:30, 27 December 2008 If you decide to pull him to the Electrumcap camp down at H-9/10, be advised that a Thunder Elemental can spawn in the northern area of the camp. Also, the quadavs that roam the lower floor of these areas will stand still for no more than 7-8 seconds. It might be wise to practice a "cast-once-and-move" strategy. -Also something I've noticed just while fighting Zekka: Anytime that I cast Sneak or already have the effect on me, I seem to gain a lot of hate incredibly quickly than if I don't use it at all. Has anyone else noticed anything like this? --Alvaros 23 February 2010